The Nutcracker
by La Patron-Minette
Summary: Clara and her brother are foster children in Nazi Germany. They are housing with a Jewish family, and when they attend a Christmas party, Clara receives an experience she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... So uh basically this is a NutCracker adaption, and it takes place in Nazi germany...**

**Enjoy.**

**Written on a school bus.**

**Chapter One**

The Brunier household was a disaster.

It was Christmas Eve, and Mr. Brunier was attempting to gather up his wife and their two foster children for the underground party at his brother's house. The children, Clara and Fritz were arguing again. Apparently Fritz had hidden Clara's star necklace, the one she was not only required to wear, but also the one that set apart the Bruniers from their fellow Germans. Fritz wore his star proudly on his arm, right in plain sight.

Clara and Fritz were related by blood, although it often did not seem to be. Their parents were American tourists who perished in a crash, leaving only the young toddlers alive. Now they were almost young adults, with Fritz being twelve and Clara the age of fourteen.

"Clara, it is right here." Mrs. Brunier emerged from the bedroom that the four of them shared. The Star of David sparkled from its place on the thin chain.

Clara blushed a deep rose and accepted the necklace. She latched it behind her neck and smoothed her long blond plaits.

"Clara Liesel Brunier!" the missus exclaimed. "Take off those old shoes this instant!"

Clara had tried to sneak to the party in her delicate satin toe shoes, worn down from five years of thorough usage.

Twenty minutes and a pair of old shoes later, the Bruniers silently walked through the chilled December air to Mr. Brunier's brother's house.

Young Clara felt her heart race, for one of the small things needed to excite a young girl is seeing the boy she fancies. In this case, it was her foster father's nephew, Jonas.

The house was slightly larger than the Brunier household, and there was a feather in the flowerpot, a signal that the premise was safe from the Nazi soldiers. The small family was hustled and bustled until Mrs. Brunier was satisfied with their appearance, handing them each gifts to give to the host family and the other guests.

The door opened to see Mrs. Mrudi, with her youngest son peeking around her legs.

"Come in, come in! It is too cold to stay outdoors."

Inside, the dreary outer appearance of the neighborhood was forgotten. The Christmas tree stood adorned with coloured balls, and presents piled below. Children somehow found room to play in the small parlour, and the adults were talking in the chairs that were placed around the room.

Because Mr. Brunier was raised catholic, the family celebrated Christmas as well as Mrs. Brunier's Jewish holidays. Clara smiled at the smallest of the young girls as she placed the gift wrapped in brown paper beneath the tree. Fritz threw down the present that seconds ago was nestled into his arms, and he raced off to join the other schoolboys.

A tap on her shoulder sent her whirling around to face that beautiful smile. It was Jonas, with his red gold hair and his dazzling blue eyes. Clara had to hold back her hands from automatically primping. Not that the young girl needed to. She was the image of Aryan beauty, with her golden mane of curls and her large green eyes. Her high cheekbones had the appearance of being specially sculpted by God himself, and her imposing eyebrows were the same color as her thick eyelashes. Her lips were full and her nose straight. Everyone could see her beauty.

"Hello Clara."

"Hello, Jonas."

Neither one of the youths knew why the silence was so awkward. They were usually the best of friends, but occasionally even friends of opposite sex have such displacing moments.

"Have you had some soup? The Goldstein's brought over leftovers. Since the boys went off to war..." he needn't have said any more.

"Let's go get soup" she smiled and thus they left behind the small room and their painful silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fritz!" Clara called. Her brother had run off again, and although he was old enough to be responsible, she still found herself looking after him. Jonas stood beside her, the warm, comforting figure that during these times was a Godsend.

"There he is!" Jonas pointed out. "With..."

"Tommy." Clara finished. Tommy Steiner was the perfect junior Nazi, a real _archloch*_. And yet, he had not noticed the fact that Fritz had deep brown hair and a Jewish Star on his arm. "Go get Fritz." She looked at Jonas, who stared back with a confused look on his face.

"No, you go get him." he snorted.

"You don't understand!" Clara insisted. "If he sees me he'll-"

"_Heil Hitler_, Jonah. What are you doing with this Jewish _Saumensch*_?"

"Don't call her that." Jonas was far less imposing than the older boy, and Clara pulled on his sleeve.

"Jonas, please-"

"Shut up you little slut! Nobody told you that you could speak." Tommy scowled at Clara, who shrank back. "But don't worry; you and your little Jewish family will be gone by morning. They're rounding up tonight." he turned to Jonas and Fritz. "If you boys wish to stay alive then I suggest you find better company."

Tommy walked off towards the snow coated rugby field. Jonas wrapped a comforting arm around the two other children.

"Don't worry, that _Saukerl* _ was just saying that to scare us. We wouldn't be having a party tonight otherwise." he assured them, and the trio made their way back to the Mrudi household. Still, Clara noticed that Jonas looked around carefully.

"Let's go open presents."

-LINE-

**1st *: Asshole**

**2nd *: pig-girl**

**3rd *: pig-boy/ bastard**


End file.
